


Are They, Aren't They, Does It Matter

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, Julian's A Bitch, M/M, Will it be anything else?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Interviewers: Are you guys dating?Juliark: No <3
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 5





	Are They, Aren't They, Does It Matter

This wasn’t the first time Clark and Julian worked on a project together. They had _Something Damaged_ , of course. Julian had featured in a Haven song once. Clark co-wrote one of Julian’s songs. There was that one time they both guested in a fantasy show where they played one of the seven deadly sins (Julian played sloth, Clark played lust—the fans loved it).

But this was the first time they had a big movie together. One of those heist ones, except in space opera form. They were more supporting roles but they both loved the script and the worldbuilding. This was also the first time the dating rumors were about the two of them.

Clark found it amusing.

“Do you think we are?” Clark asked one interviewer when they asked: “I have to know—are you and Julian dating?”

The interviewer paused, their smile frozen in the beginning stages of mortification. “Well, there have been rumors that you two have become an item while filming your newest movie.”

“Well, let me address that real quick,” Clark started. The interviewer’s brows raised in surprise that Clark would give in without too much prodding. “Julian and I aren’t an item. We’re separate human beings.” He giggled at his own stupid joke.

The interviewer didn’t get it. “So…you’re not a couple?”

Clark sighed but maintained his casual smile. “How well do you trust your sources?”

The interviewer stammered and looked at their tablet, releasing a nervous laugh. “I think I’m supposed to be asking the questions here, Clark.”

“What other questions do you have?” The interview continued as intended and finished as scheduled. Clark had fun.

Julian found it annoying.

“Is this relevant?” Julian asked one interviewer brave enough to utter: “There have been rumors that you and Clark Sawyer are—”

The interviewer managed to keep their composure as the warm, gregarious smile on Julian’s face vanished. They sat up straight and cleared their throat before asking, “I’m sorry. We were just talking about your costars and it seemed like a good time to ease into it. Is this not something you’re comfortable talking about?”

“My team has made it clear that I don’t talk about my personal life during these interviews,” Julian declared. A hush fell over the room. “And I only work with the most competent people so I doubt they neglected to inform you or your team about this fact.” Julian paused. Everything was still. The interviewer clenched their jaw and tried not to shrink under the growing presence of Julian’s disdain.

Julian sighed and the set of his face softened. “Listen, I love this movie a lot and it’s one of the most interesting projects I’ve ever worked on. I don’t want that to be overshadowed by something so trifling as who I am and who I am not dating. That was all fun and cute when I was younger but there are more important things to talk about.”

The interviewer drank from their glass of water and nodded. “Understood.” The interview continued as intended and finished as scheduled. There were more murmurs of Julian’s attitude problem circling sets but Julian paid those no mind. He was right. That was all that mattered.

* * *

ClorkSuuuyer: @KiloJules heard you bit an interviewer’s head off lol they were just doing their job

KiloJules: @ClorkSuuuyer: [five eye rolling emojis][one knife emoji][two crown emojis][one peace sign emoji]

ClorkSuuuyer: @KiloJules: hahahahahahahaha okay fine. But you gotta chill out next time.

KiloJules: @ClorkSuuuyer: No [blue heart emoji]

* * *

When the movie’s first premiere date rolled by and they rolled out the red carpet, the rumor mill was abuzz with theories that Julian and Clark would be arriving as each other’s dates. The two of them were evading the questions for far too long. There was enough bush to beat around. People were certain of it.

Clark arrived with his band, who all loved sci-fi. And Raven contributed one song to the soundtrack.

“Yeah! I couldn’t have gotten through this without the support of my bandmates. They make sure I sleep and eat when I come home late after filming. I had to sweet talk the higher ups to get them all in for the premiere, and large buckets of popcorn, but I think it’s worth it. I can’t wait to see their reactions!” Clark replied to an inquisitive interviewer, eyes as bright as the flashing lights around them. Meanwhile, Haven goofed around behind him as the short interview was filmed.

Julian arrived with Dolce Larson, who didn’t love sci-fi but her son convinced her that it was going to be more than just special effects. And she couldn’t say no when her son.

“Since I’ve been little, I’ve always brought my mom everything I made. Looking back, obviously, she was just being nice to me because I was a kid and it didn’t matter that I was making pure garbage because at least I was too busy creating and not breaking anything in the house.” Julian laughed. “This is kinda like that, except it’s not garbage and I really want to make her proud. Also, I want her to get over her aversion to these kinds of movies. I believe that, when done right, action-adventure movies like these can be something so deep and meaningful that it’ll resonate with a lot of people. If I manage to get my mom to see that, then I have high hopes of this film’s success to the masses.”

Clark and Julian were seen together that night, but they were either surrounded by other people (members of the cast, the crew, or their dates), or they stood a healthy distance apart, throwing nothing into the rumors’ fire. Even at the afterparty, where Julian was on his seventh glass of champagne, no one got anything incriminating. Except for a series of pictures where Clark, whose smile was fond, was taking a flute of champagne from a red-faced, giggling Julian. But that didn’t mean anything.

* * *

They drove away in the van that Haven came in. Dolce had gone home earlier in the evening, having been to enough of those parties. A third of Haven was loopy on drinks. Each of them were talking over each other about what seemed to be three different subjects. Mikey watched them struggle with their words with the same fascination as watching a large snake eat a whole deer. Clark watched too, until the bright lights of prying eyes faded in the background. That was when Julian wiggled his way under Clark’s arm and draped his arms around Clark’s torso. Clark leaned his cheek on top of Julian’s head. Julian slid both legs over one of Clark’s and he settled there.

“Um,” Sinny pointed at them. “Is…Excuse me…Fuck how did that Vine go? Is this that allowed?” Corey and Raven dropped into a fit of giggles.

“Shut up, Vinny.” Julian tightened his grip around Clark.

“Hey! Fuck you!” Sinny toppled over.

“Since the movie’s over, are you guys ready to tell the world how you’ve been dating for, like, a year now?” Mikey asked.

“No,” Julian replied. “Mine only.” He pouted up at Clark. “Right?” Clark kissed him once and quickly. Julian grinned. “See?”

“Maybe in a couple of weeks,” Clark supplied.

Julian grabbed Clark’s face. “What? No! My boyfriend only. No one has to fucking know. None of their business.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Clark said with his cheeks smushed between Julian’s fingers.

“Don’t call me that. I’m baby.” Julian let go of Clark’s face and started poking his chest as he spoke. “Dear is for married people.”

Clark thought, as he pictured the box that was hiding one of Sneakers’ cat towers that she never used, that in a couple of weeks, they were going to be one of those people. In a way. It was the first step anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The title came after the reference I made during the fic lol.
> 
> The Song I Listened to On Repeat While I Wrote This:  
> Get Lucky - a cover by Melladaze from Little Mix: the Search


End file.
